


Private Property

by romanticalgirl



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chastity Device, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Mikey only goes so far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Property

**Author's Note:**

> For the mini-kink bingo square "Chastity devices".

Mikey’s mouth is the reason he’s the scene queen of Jersey. Not only does he know what to say and the right people to say it to, but he has sucked more cock and eaten more pussy than anyone else he knows, possibly anyone in the tri-state area. It is his gift, his calling.

It’s also the closest he can get to sex.

Gerard bought the cage when Mikey was a junior in high school. They’d been fucking around, wrestling on Gerard’s bed, trying to master control of the remote, when suddenly Gerard had been on top of Mikey and both of them had been hard and whatever it was in that moment tried to catch fire. They’d kissed. Fuck they’d kissed for hours, and Mikey had come in his jeans from the heat and pressure and from every sound of the house, scared as shit that they’d get caught, and so fucking desperate for it at the same time. For Gerard. For punishment. For something.

Gerard had shoved himself off Mikey and into the basement half-bath, shutting and locking the door for possibly the first time in the history of the house. Mikey had sat there on the edge of the bed for a little while before he realized Gerard wasn’t coming out, and he’d gone upstairs and changed and escaped the house to a party some friends of a friend of a friend were having. He got drunk and stoned and possibly laid, but he didn’t remember anything enough to be sure.

When he came home from school two days later, Gerard had followed Mikey to his bedroom and shut the door behind them. They’d stood there, staring at each other, awkward and uncertain and, Mikey noticed, both hard again.

“Undress.” Gerard croaked the word, like there was something stuck in his throat. Mikey didn’t hesitate, stripping off his school clothes until he was naked, cock erect and the damp head already brushing at his stomach. “J-jerk off. It won’t work if you don’t jerk off.”

“What?” His breath was tight in his chest, but his hands were already wrapped around his dick, one solidly around the base and the other sliding along the shaft. “Fuck, what won’t work, Gee?”

“Just…just…” Gerard’s hand fisted in his jeans, gathering the loose fabric tight enough that his knuckles were white. “Just don’t stop.”

Mikey shook his head, leaning back against the bunk beds for balance. The wooden post hard between his shoulder blades as he rested his weight on it, still jerking his dick. Gerard licked his lips then scraped the bottom one with his teeth, biting into it. Mikey stared at his mouth, not sure he could look away if he tried. “Gee. Fuck, Gee. Please.”

“Mikey.” Gerard grasped the door knob with his free hand, but he didn’t try to open it, just held on. “God, so…fuck. Just…fucking…”

Mikey’s head jerked back, hitting the wooden post hard. He groaned loudly, coming all over his hand and the floor in the flash of pain. He slumped back, exhaling roughly, opening his eyes with effort and focusing on Gerard. “Gee?”

“Y-yeah. Now…Now I can…” He shook his head and came over, grabbing a bag off the desk on his way. “I bought it. For you.” His hands trembled as he worked it out of the bag. The hard, clear plastic package made a crinkling noise in his grip, the plastic snapping as he opened it. Inside was a sleek metal contraption, curved like a dick with a small padlock on top.

“What is…fuck, Gee. What is that?”

“It’s a cage.” Gerard’s voice was barely a whisper, hardly loud enough to hear. Mikey bit his lip hard, and the coppery smell of blood trickled into the room. “A cock cage. A…chastity cage.”

“What are you…what…” Mikey’s head hit the wooden post again as Gerard opened the package and cupped his hand around the bend in the metal structure. It was a series of rings and a metal spine, and a star of metal in the end it. “F-for me?”

“Yeah.” Gerard used the key in the padlock and worked the pieces apart, swallowing hard as he closed the few steps between him and Mikey. “You can still do stuff with it on. Pee and stuff. Just…you can’t jerk off. Or fuck someone.”

“I could get fucked.”

“You could.” Gerard looked up at him and knelt down at Mikey’s feet, working his dick into the cage, closing it around the tender flesh and then fastening the lock. “You could. But you won’t.”

“No.” Mikey’s eyes were dark, pupils blown as he sank down and pushed Gerard onto the floor, tugging his jeans down and breathing against Gerard’s dick. “Not unless it’s you.”  



End file.
